1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging control apparatus and a charging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a charging apparatus for charging a battery in an electronic apparatus such as a cellular telephone, a voltage of an AC power supply to be applied to the primary side is rectified to produce a direct-current voltage, and a transformer is driven by this direct-current voltage, so that an output voltage for charging the battery is generated on the secondary side (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2007-166825, for example).
In order to reduce power consumption, such a charging apparatus may stop producing the output voltage when the completion of charging is detected and shift to a standby state, for example. However, even when the charging apparatus is in the standby state where the production of the output voltage is stopped, the voltage of the AC power supply is applied to the primary side of the circuit, and power continues to be consumed in a rectification circuit and the like.